The Price of Gold
by rocketgod123
Summary: When Annabeth, desperate to help her family, is caught stealing from the imperial treasury by visiting Prince Perseus, she thinks her life is over. But after the guilty prince helps her escape, she soon becomes entangled in a complicated web of mystery, rebellion, and (worst of all) romance. One thing is for sure: her life will never be the same again.


**Hi! So this is my new story. It's a royal/fantasy Percabeth AU, and it should be a blast. I think it will maybe be around 5-10 chapters, I haven't worked it out fully yet, but it shouldn't be too long.**

 **I promise the details of the world will become more clear in the next chapter, this is more of a set-up chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Snow swirled serenely in the cold air, slowly fluttering down to kiss the white blanket already formed on the courtyard floor.

 _It almost doesn't look real_ , Annabeth thought. It certainly didn't feel real, because not even in her wildest dreams did she actually think she would have ended up attempting to steal from the imperial treasury. _Is it even an attempt if I have the gold in my cloak?_

She pulled her hood tighter over her head and continued to walk along the narrow terrace that lined the courtyard. Annabeth could see the large gates up ahead, where she would be able to climb over the fences and run for it. Piper wouldn't be able to flirt with the guard for much longer; she didn't have much time left.

Her heart was pounding as she focused ahead of her. The biting, frosty air had been a blessing; most of the guards were inside, and the few outside were more focused on building a fire than investigating any cloaked figures who might be roaming the castle. If Annabeth did get caught, she would simply claim to be part of the visiting Prince's company. She had timed her heist perfectly.

Suddenly she heard voices from inside the walls. She froze, blood curdling, and desperately looked around. Annabeth had never wished she was a mage more than she did in this moment, wishing she could disappear.

She decided to run for it. She barrelled forward…just in time to collide head on with the man who emerged into the courtyard at that moment.

They both went sprawling backwards. Annabeth hit the stone slabs hard, hissing in pain as her fingers dragged along the cold ice. Too late, she realised the bag had fallen out of her cloak. Gold coins skittered along the icy floor.

The man in front of her quickly got back to his feet, helped by an assistant, two guards behind him. His eyes, a deep sea-green colour, raked over the gold coins on the ground. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm part of the foreign Prince's company," she said determinedly. "I'm with Prince Perseus. If you'll excuse me—"

The man stepped forward, and two guards behind him placed their hands on the hilt of their swords. Too late, Annabeth wondered why he had two guards. She realised her mistake.

"I don't know you," the man said softly, before glancing at the coins once more. He looked back. "Guards, arrest this woman. She shall come with me before the King."

* * *

The throne room was like nothing Annabeth had ever seen before. Gilded columns lined the edges of the hall, which was large and draughty. It was cruel and imposing, and Annabeth wanted to shrink into herself.

She was flanked by two guards, and in front of her was Prince Perseus. At the end of the throne room were two large thrones. They were both ornate, encrusted with jewels of multicoloured hues. One of them, the larger, more central one, was empty. A woman was sitting on the smaller throne.

As they approached the thrones, Annabeth could see the Queen of Olympia better. She had long brown hair that curtained her face and her lips were thin and tightly-pressed. Annabeth had heard of Queen Hera… and her stormy personality, which was enough to match her husband, the Storm King.

"Prince Perseus," Hera called out, a thin veil of sweetness barely concealing the anger behind it. "I'm glad you've made it on time."

"Queen Hera," Perseus, the man she had ran into to, said loudly. "I was under the impression the King would be here."

Hera's eyes flashed dangerously. "He is occupied currently-but I am here. We can discuss your visit… but tell me, who is this woman that you have brought?" Hera's gaze turned to Annabeth, who stared back at her defiantly.

"This is a thief I found," Perseus announced. "I thought you would like to deal with her."

A voice spoke up from the side of the hall. "Where did you find her?" A blond man dressed in a royal-red gown stepped forward from beside a column.

"Prince Jason," Perseus greeted, inclining his head. "I found her in the courtyard with a bag of gold from the treasury. She was trying to escape." He held forward the bag of gold, and Hera nodded at one of her guards who stepped forward and took it away.

"What is your name, thief?" Hera asked. Prince Perseus moved away to the side, meaning Hera was directly in front of Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase, my Queen," Annabeth said loudly.

"Where are you from? Are you from Olympia?"

"Yes, your majesty," Annabeth said. "I've lived in the shadow of the palace my whole life, at the foot of Centaur Hill."

"An area known for its thieves." Hera glared icily at Annabeth. "Well, Annabeth from Centaur Hill, do you deny your crimes?"

Annabeth quickly ran through the possibilities in her head, but she knew there was no chance of her getting out of this one. "No, your majesty."

Hera glanced at her guard. "How many coins are there in the bag?"

"Hundreds, your majesty," the guard answered quickly. Hera smiled.

"Annabeth Chase, you will spend as many days in the royal jail as there are coins in that bag. You shall pay the price of gold."

Annabeth moved forward instinctively. "No! Please, your majesty. I have two younger brothers. One of them is ill, and needs medicine. We're poor enough as it is. And you have so much in your coffers. I promise, I would never have stolen it if it weren't a matter of life or death. I have to look after my brothers-my father is busy enough with his job, someone needs to care for them." Annabeth fell to her knees. "Please."

Annabeth thought she saw sympathy on the two princes' faces, but Hera's face remained impassive as stone.

"You shall spend your time in jail," Hera said frostily. "And after that, you shall be executed. You shall never see your brothers again. _That_ is your punishment."

"Please-" Annabeth cried.

"Take her away," Hera commanded. "The price of gold must be paid."

Annabeth was dragged yelling from the throne room, and just like that her fate was sealed.

* * *

Annabeth paced restlessly in her cell. The walls were blank, dark stone. She had spent several hours checking every corner and every hole of the hard rock for an escape route. There were none. Once more, Annabeth bitterly wondered how things would be different if she was a mage, if she could just blast open this cell with magic and return to her brothers.

She sighed, replaying what had just happened over and over in her mind. _If only I hadn't considered this stupid idea!_ Annabeth stamped in frustration. _What was I thinking?_

Annabeth wondered what Piper, her best friend, was doing. She hoped Piper made it back to her home alright. The two girls lived next door to each other, and Annabeth knew Piper would look after her brothers.

She moved around the room in frustration, the sound of her hard boots hitting the flagstones below echoing around the dungeon. Suddenly, something caught her attention. She stopped pacing the room. As the echo of her boots died down, a sharp, loud rap against the stone continued to get louder. Someone was coming to her cell. Just as she realised this, a bright light filled her eyes and the wooden door was flung open.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light. The first thing she noticed was the face of the person in the doorway. Fingers pressed to their lips, they quickly grabbed her hand and led her out of the cell. She quickly recognised him in the light of the torch-it was Prince Perseus, the man with the dark dark and green eyes...the man who had caught her stealing. _Why is he here?_

"We need to move quickly," the prince whispered with urgency. "The guard will only be distracted for a few minutes. Follow me as quietly as you can."

As he walked swiftly away, Annabeth concealed the noise of her footsteps underneath the Prince's sharp taps. She widened her stride, forced to match his pace. He led her through a narrow passage hidden in the shadows of the wall. She followed him up a staircase, lightly lit by torches. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

The prince pressed his finger to his lips again as voices approached. Annabeth tuned into the conversation which echoed in the stone-filled passage.

"I shall check it out, though it's likely to be nothing." Annabeth recognised the voice, and quickly placed it as Prince Jason from before. "Please go and light those torches I pointed out earlier. You know how I feel about unlit torches in the dungeon." The voice was very close to them now, just around the corner.

"Yes, my lord," came the response from a couple of guards. As they walked away, Prince Jason wandered around the corner of the passage and saw Annabeth and Perseus.

 _Oh no_. Annabeth thought the game was up. Then a smile lit up on Prince Jason's face and he gave a thumbs up. He pushed past them silently, and then, in case anyone was listening in, shouted, "Nothing here."

Annabeth sighed in relief. _What is going on?_ Prince Jason gestured for them to follow and, ducking into an even more narrow passage. He continued to walk quietly. Forced to walk in single file, Annabeth followed both princes down this passages, hoping this wasn't a dream.

After what seemed like an eternity, Prince Jason stopped. Annabeth couldn't see what he was doing, but was soon greeted with silvery moon-light from above. The princes both quickly climbed up a small ladder, through a little trap door which had been carefully concealed. As Annabeth emerged, Prince Jason shut the trapdoor behind him.

Annabeth took a gasp of fresh air as she quickly looked around them, noticing the back of the palace just behind them. _Have they really helped me escape?_

"Just a small trick I've learned over the years. That one hasn't been used in ages," Jason said, smiling. His voice brought Annabeth to reality.

"What is going on?" she asked, her tone expressing the shock she felt.

"You have to remain quiet," Jason said, silencing her. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

"We're helping you escape, though," Perseus said, grinning widely.

 _This_ is _a dream._

"Why?" Annabeth asked. "I don't understand."

"You didn't deserve that sentence. And you certainly don't deserve to die," Perseus said firmly.

Jason nodded in agreement. "You have to leave quickly. Go that way-" he pointed left, but Annabeth shook her head. They were on Olympus Hill, the centre of the Kingdom of Olympia. She could see Centaur Hill in front of her. "My home is that way."

"You can't go home right now," Jason said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

"You're coming with me, back to Atlantis," Perseus said quietly. "Jason will tell the King and Queen I left in the early morning for a hunting trip. That will give us a few days head start. By the time they come after us, we should be back in my kingdom, and the Queen can't get you there."

"I can't leave my brothers," Annabeth protested, shaking her head.

"You'll only be in my kingdom a few weeks," Perseus promised. "After this has all blown over and you're no longer a priority criminal, you can return safely."

"But I need to look after my brothers." She turned to Jason. "Prince Jason, please, I need to get a message to my friend, Piper. You need to tell her to look after my brothers." She knew she was asking a lot, especially of a _prince_ , but in this moment she was desperate.

"I'll tell her," Jason promised. "And I'll make sure your brothers are well cared for. I hope to be a better ruler than my father, and a good ruler doesn't let his subjects die on their watch."

"Promise me," Annabeth said, unable to trust the words of a fancily-dressed prince.

"You have my word," Jason said.

"Now, come," Perseus said, pulling on her arm. "We don't have time to waste."

"Prince Perseus-" Annabeth began, but he cut her off.

"Call me Percy," the prince said, eyes gleaming. "No need for formalities. We're both fugitives now."

Unfortunately, Annabeth figured that being a fugitive was going to be the least of her problems.

* * *

 **I hoped you like it!**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, but I hope it will be soon, especially as I've already started writing it. For readers of Colliding Worlds, I've just posted a chapter there, so go check it out :)**

 **In the mean time, please review! I'm not sure what you guys will think of this story, I've never written anything quite like it, so I'd really appreciate if you guys could review and let me know what you think :) Thank you!**


End file.
